Storm Shadow
Name - Thomas Arishikage Codename - Storm Shadow Primary Specialty - Covert ops Secondary Specialty - Assassin Background Storm Shadow is best known as the Cobra Commander's ninja bodyguard and assassin. He can trace his lineage through thirty generations of assassins. He is a classic character study in conflict. Storm Shadow's primary reason for joining the evil Cobra organization is borne not out of greed but a need for vengeance. The Commander has attained his loyalty on the promise of eventually revealing the identity of his uncle's killer. His sword-brother, Snake-Eyes, finally convinced him to let go of revenge and even has joined the Joe Team, engaging in many missions and adventures. However, on a routine mission, he was captured by Cobra and brainwashed into their service once more. Now, Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow find themselves at odds once more. IQ - 16 ME - 18 MA - 16 PS - 19 PP - 24 PE - 21 PB - 16 SPD - 20 (100 yards per melee) Height - 5ft 10in Weight - 180lbs Hair Colour - Black Eye colour - Brown Hand To Hand Styles - Ninjitsu Level - 12th Hit points - 90 SDC - 175 PPE - 60 Hand To Hand Combat and Bonuses 11 Attacks per melee Automatic Body flip Automatic Dodge Critical strike from behind or surprise Deathblow on a natural 17+ Disarm Entangle Judo Throw 2d4 damage Knock-out/stun on a natural 18+ All holds All kicks Karate style punch 2d4+14 Karate style kick 2d6+14 Paired weapons Leap 12ft up or 20ft across, +30% with a running start or -20% from stand still Initiative +10 (+13 with a bow) Strike +13 Parry +13 Dodge +13 Auto-dodge +12 Automatic Body flip +7 Disarm +8 Pull Punch +11 Roll with fall/punch/impact +7 Damage +14 Sv Vs Coma/Death +32% Sv VS magic/poison +3 Sv Vs HF +8 Sv Vs Possession +7 Sv Vs Mind Control +2 Sv Vs Psionics +2 Sv Vs Insanity +2 Trust/Inimidate 40% Charm/Impress 30% Skills WP Blunt - +12 strike, +9 parry WP Chain - +10 strike, +7 parry WP Sword - +12 strike, +7 parry WP Staff - +12 strike, +7 parry, +10 strike thrown WP Targeting (thrown/missile weapons) - +13 strike WP Knife - +11 strike, +9 parry, +11 strike thrown WP Polearm - +11 strike, +10 parry, +11 strike thrown WP Archery and targeting - +600ft range, +21 strike , +6 parry, rate of fire 12 (See bow mastery in Powers Unlimited two under ancient weapon master for other abilities) WP Rifle - +6 strike aimed, +4 strike burst, +3 strike wild WP Pistol - +6 strike aimed, +4 strike burst, +3 strike wild WP Revolver - +7 strike aimed, +4 strike burst, +3 strike wild WP Submachine gun - +6 strike aimed, +4 strike burst, +3 strike wild Basic math - 98% Speak American - 98% Literate American - 98% Speak Japanese - 98% Literate Japanese - 98% Pilot Automobile - 86% Biology - 98% Art Drawing - 98% Art Painting - 98% Boxing Wrestling Climbing - 98%/98% Acrobatics - Walk Tight rope 98%, Climb Rope 98%, Backflip 98% Gymnastics - Sense of balance 98%, Parrallel bars or rings 98% Cook - 98% Fishing - 98% Running Military Etiquette - 98% Radio basic - 98% Detect Ambush - 98% Intelligence - 98% Wilderness Survival - 98% Escape Artist - 98% Tracking - 98% Streetwise - 85% Pick Locks - 98% Palming - 97% Concealment - 85% Prowl - 98% Secondary Skills Pilot Motorcycle 98% Swim 98% Scuba 98% General Repair and maintenance 97% Pick Pockets 92% Special Abilities and Martial Arts Powers Feign Death - 98% Bow Mastery (See Ancient Weapon master in Power unlimited two, bonuses already accounted for above) Art of Stealth - 96% (See Ninjas and Superspies) Art of Hiding - 81% (See Ninjas and Superspies) Art of Evasion - 68% (See Ninjas and Superspies) Art of Vanishing - 84% (See Ninjas and Superspies) Notes - to properly demonstrate his martial prowess I used the ancient master along with military training education to be more accurate to the character as written in the comics. I also traded "powers" for martial powers from N&SS and the Bow mastery from teh Ancient Weapons master. Traded powers are: Extraordinary PS, The Cleansing Spirit, Postive Energy, Channel and Unleash Physical Energy, and Extraordinary Powers (5 total)